Demon Days
by inkk
Summary: SetoJou Jou and Seto hold a secret. Well, two, actually. What's so different between these two and the rest of the human race?


TITLE: Demon Days  
BY: Jordi  
DISCAIMER: ME NO OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! 'Got that? good'  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, OOC, AU, ect. ect.

* * *

"Mr. Jounouchi!" The black haired, yellow-eyed teacher yelled, unhappy with the boy's lack of attention, and also the fact that he was...asleep. 

"Yes, Azurashi-Sensei?"(1) The blonde haired teen asked, yawning slightly and rubbing his honey colored eyes.

"Are you paying attention?" The instructor screeched. The blonde's super sensitive ears caught the extra loud soundwaves, and he winced.

"Yes, Sensei," The seventeen-year-old replied, trying not to growl at a farmilliar brunet's smirk at him.

"Then, perhaps you could answer a few questions about American history then," Azurashi said, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Whatever," The honey-eyed boy replied, deciding to show his intelligence for once.

"Fine then. What were the Crusades supposed to accomplish?"

"The Europeans wanted to regain the holy land," Jou replied with ease, and the class, minus Kaiba Seto, gasped. The teacher glared and asked another question.

"What was the holy land?"

"Israel, andparts of other countries,"

"Why were they considered the holy lands?"

"Because, that's where 'God' commanded Moses to take the hebrews to from Egypt, after they escaped from the rule of Pharaoh Ramses," The blonde smirked, yet again, answering with ease.

"Did the Europeans ever regain the holy land?"

"Yes, briefly, during one of the crusades, they took a small bit of the holy land back, but then it was defeated by the Muslims again,"

The teacher 'hrmph'd' and stalked back up to the chalk board, as the class, minus Seto again, gaped at Jou

* * *

(((Scene Change)))

* * *

Jou was walking back to his home, and he felt someone following him. He smirked and listened intently. Seto. Jou stopped and slowly let his body transform. Claws appeared on his hands, and his human ears receded into his scalp. Golden dog/wolf-like ears then poked out from the mess of blonde hair. A large, shimmering golden wolf's tail began wagging in the wind as Jou smiled. It was good to be able to stop covering up his true form. 

"You can come out now Set'" The dog/wolf fire demon said happily, and the cat ice demon walked out from an alleyway. Two brown ears stuck out from his cinnamon colored hair, and claws were on his hands as well. A brown cat-like tail swayed as he slowly walked over to his blonde lover.

"Nicely done today, I think you nearly gave all the students in our class a heart attack," The azure eyed man said as he hugged the shorter teen to him.

"I ment for that to happen!" Jou cackled.

"Sure you did my Chiisai tenshi no aru raito,"(2) The brunet replied, pressing a kiss to the now amber-eyed demon.

The said blonde blushed, "I'm sure Yuugi and the others think I've gone mental though!" He giggled.

"I'm sure they have," The taller male replied, now walking to the end of the street, an arm around his koi possessively.

"You always have to ride in a limo, huh?" the hi(3) demon asked, sitting down on the black leather seating of the KC limo.

"Yes actually, it would ruin my reputation if I didn't!" The koraseru-cat replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jou sighed and shook his head, "Baka Chiisai Akurei no aru kage..."(4) He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" The elder youkai said indignantly.

"Of course you did, we're home!" Jou said, smiling at the brunet.

* * *

(((Scene Change)))

* * *

"NIISAMAS!" The young leopard water demon squealed, jumping into his older brother's arms and hugging him, then hugging Jou as well. 

"Hey Mokie!" The Inu/Okami demon said, smiling at the thirteen-year-old.

"Hey Jou! Are you and Seto going to go out tonight?" The hyo(5) demon said, beaming as the puppy-like blonde looked at his big brother and back after Seto shook his head.

"Nope, why?"

"Can we watch some movies and have pizza for dinner, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Mokuba asked, giving a puppy-dog look at both older teens.

"Okay fine," Seto said, smiling at his baby brother's enthusiasm.

Mokuba squeaked in happiness and him and Jou ran into the movie room to pick out the movies. Later that night, you could find ou curled up in Seto's lap, and Seto saying to the blonde,

"We have to tell them all tomorrow,"

and the blonde reply,

"Yeah, we do,"

Before the two fall asleep.

* * *

Jordi: Like? Me continue? Review please!

(1)- Azurashi equals Seal

(2)- Chiisai tenshi no aru raito equals Little angel of light

(3)- Hi equals Fire

(4)- Baka Chiisai Akurei no aru kage equals Stupid little demon of shadow

(5)- Hyo equals Leopard


End file.
